


don’t call him sugar (cause sugar’s never as sweet)

by bielefeld



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Online Dating, texting with cute emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bielefeld/pseuds/bielefeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sehun joins a dating site and finds out that he gets rejected by the <i>only</i> guy he wants to chat with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

sehun knows. from the moment he woke up this morning, facedown on his study table, he knew that today is going to be a bad day.  
  
and  _boy_ , was he right.  
  
he got himself a nice half-an-hour scolding from his lecturer due to him being late on submitting his assignment— _it’s not like it’s my fault that i fell asleep doing it_ , he mentally assured himself in the midst of it,  _blame him for giving us a boring-ass project_. the whole ordeal took up his whole lunchtime, and sehun just happened to not fix himself some breakfast this morning.  
  
amazing.  
  
and, as if it’s not enough of a torture already, the lecturer gave him an additional three-thousand word essay to work on. in hand-written format.  
  
_fuck psychology_ , sehun mutters now as he pushes the glass door, making the little bell hung above it clink merrily that sehun wants to jump up and yank it off. a strong whiff of caffeine hits sehun’s nose as he steps inside the small coffee shop—a place he knows all too well, he hunches his backpack up and makes his way safely to one of the empty tall stools by the bar to sit beside jongin.  
  
that is, not before he trips over his own shoelaces on his last step, making him cringe awkwardly as the legs of the stool grits audibly on the wooden floor.  
  
making a garbled noise that sounds like a mixture of  _fuck my life_  and  _sorry_ , he climbs up the stool and yanks his old, beaten backpack off his shoulders and starts pulling out his binder with a string of curses.  
  
jongin smirks, patting him comfortingly on the back. “bad day?” sehun only grunts as a response.  
  
“jongin, here’s your cof—oh great, sehun, you’re here!” suddenly another voice comes into sehun’s senses as he lifts his head up and sees luhan serving a cup of coffee. “coffee?” the latter inquires. sehun nods. “and a cheesecake. old minseok made me skip lunch.”  
  
luhan’s eyes crinkle as he hears the name of their least favorite lecturer. kim minseok is well-known to be the most ruthless teacher in the psychology wing, and truth be told, rumors say that nothing good happens after being stuck with him outside of classes. “you got into trouble with him? you better watch for yourself for at least a whole week, then,” luhan winks, and chuckles when sehun lets out yet another groan of despair, “anyways, cheesecake coming right up.”  
  
sehun waits for a solid two minutes, unable to start doing his essay with an empty stomach, so he opts for scribbling profanities and drawing cartoon penises on jongin’s textbook and grins when jongin flips him the finger.  
luhan walks out from the pantry a few seconds later with a freshly-brewed americano and a plate of cheesecake. sehun immediately gobbles it down as the plate reaches table. jongin eyes him oddly. “gross.”  
  
“says the man who did the same with the two family-buckets of fried chicken we ordered three days ago,” sehun replies calmly.  
  
jongin takes great pleasure in smacking his best friend across the back of the head.  
  
“okay so i’m just going to be here and wait for you guys to finish bickering,” luhan says, taking a cup from a stack of dishes to wipe. sehun doesn’t even realize that his  _other_ best friend is still there.  
  
“what do you want,” sehun says, rhetorically. luhan beams. “I GOT SOME NEWS.”  
  
jongin snorts. “if this has something to do with you listening to your neighbor banging his boyfriend to oblivion that you started to have vivid imaginations on what both of them looked like, i’d rather get back to my homework.” sehun laughs and offers him a high five. jongin gladly returns it. “besides,” he continues, “what is  _up_ with you nosing around chanyeol’s sex life all the time?”  
  
luhan throws his wiping cloth to jongin’s face, frowning. “shut up. it’s not  _my_  fault that he’s hot. anyways that’s _not_  the point?”  
  
sehun lifts his cup of coffee, bringing it closer to his lips. “so what is it, then?”  
  
at the next moment, sehun immediately regrets asking.  
  
“yours truly here,” luhan points to himself smugly, “snatched himself a date for valentine’s day.”  
  
it takes a solid three seconds for his two friends to react. sehun chokes on his coffee, and jongin literally snaps. “YOU GOT A DATE?”  
  
sehun cannot believe luhan’s already smug face can turn even smugger that he needs to fight back the urge to slap the latter’s face with his impossibly thick binder.  
  
“who’s the  _un_ lucky guy?” sehun asks finally, staring at luhan who’s still standing with an animated glee on his face and with his two arms wide open. his smile drops immediately. “has it every crossed your two goddamned minds to congratulate me on this?” but a split second later, his expression turns dreamy as he sing-songs, “he’s tall.”  
  
“oh, here we go,” jongin groans.  
  
“he’s tall, he plays basketball, he’s chinese-canadian, he’s 21 and he’s currently a transfer student in yonsei,” luhan finishes, and his lips suddenly purses into a pout. “damn it, a transfer student. how dare he be so perfect but only temporary.”  
  
sehun throws his pencil at him.  
  
“damn”, jongin whistles, “based on your description, you got yourself a good catch.”  
  
“oh, i’m sure as hell i did,” luhan whips out his phone and scrolls through his gallery. he clicks on a photo and shows it to the both of them. “his name is yifan, but i call him  _mine_.”  
  
sehun lets out a very frustrated wail as he reaches again to his cup of coffee and sip on it.  
  
jongin laughs at him, and frustration starts to bubble in his veins. “can’t you be at least a bit annoyed that he’s super happy right now while your  _best friend_  slash  _classmate_  here is having the worst day of his life?”  
  
“i thought  _i_  am your best friend?” luhan asks cheekily, and ducks just in time to dodge a flying eraser. “shut up, luhan,” sehun gripes.  
  
“luhan- _hyung_ ,” the former corrects, and runs away laughing before sehun hurls his whole pencil case.  
  
jongin snorts at the whole ordeal and shakes his head. “oh, stop being bitter like your coffee.”  
  
sehun stares at his americano.  _great_ , he thinks,  _even my coffee is fucking relatable_.  
  
sehun admits that he’s a sucker for valentine’s day—he’s the kind of person who makes a week-long preparation of cute little surprises. he enjoys the love-is-in-the-air atmosphere as every february starts, and usually proceeds to list down possible gifts he’ll buy his boyfriend later.  
  
that is,  _if_  he’s got one.  
  
he’d spent his valentine’s day alone last year after a bad breakup with his ex two days beforehand. well, not exactly alone. luhan had singlehandedly dubbed themselves as the “hot single college students barhopping for a drop of love” that night, and both sehun and jongin might’ve been a little too drunk to argue with him about how stupid the name sounded.  
  
he also admits that he was bitter when jongin got himself a boyfriend last june—a tiny handsome journalism major named do kyungsoo (he reminds sehun of the sea, calm but sometimes ( _extremely_ , don’t tell kyungsoo) violent, and sehun doesn’t understand how he can put up with jongin’s antics all this time)—but then he gradually became happy for his best friend after assuring that kyungsoo can make the boy happy.  
  
he  _also_  admits that he’s been bitter in the past few days, dodging every couple in the campus hallway as if they’re a disease to avoid. he has also bailed his way out of any conversations containing the word “dates” and “chocolates”, and has made sure to kick every rose bush he finds along the way to his apartment every time he walks home from campus.  
  
now that luhan, his only single friend left, got himself a hot date, he feels really left out and miserable.  
  
“i’m miserable,” he finally voices out, burying his face on the table, “i hate you all for not being single.”  
  
luhan pats his head awkwardly, only to find his hand being swatted away in annoyance a second later. sehun swears he hears luhan mumble  _cranky ass_  but he’s too busy being miserable to react.  
  
“you should go get yourself a date, man,” jongin says, homework completely forgotten, “a date to save your ass from this tragic state you’re in.”  
  
luhan hums in agreement. “when’s the last time you got laid?”  
  
that got sehun thinking. he lifts his head from the table and stares expressionlessly at luhan. luhan gapes. “don’t fucking tell me you haven’t got laid since you broke up with baekhyun last year.”  
  
sehun emits a very uncharacteristic sob. “I AM SO MISERABLE,” he screams. a customer on one table shouts back, “i know, i heard you. i can see it in your face, too.”  
  
both luhan and jongin cackle, and sehun looks like he’s about to cry.  
  
“we’ll find you a date, pal,” jongin pats sehun’s shoulder after his laughter dies down, “before valentine’s. we promise.”  
  
“ _how_ ,” sehun wails.  
  
it is then when sehun sees the glint in luhan and jongin’s eyes. “ _somehow_ ,” they chorus, and they both erupt to a fit of giggles.  
  
sehun is not even sure if he wants to know anything about that.

 

 

 

 

  
jongin and luhan, being the good friends they are, offer to at least walk him home or buy him a takeout for dinner. sehun asks for both.  
  
sehun is sure that he had bid them goodbye before entering his own apartment and taking a half-an-hour bubble bath, so he doesn’t expect them to be lounging around in his living room with his laptop open, and his wallet in luhan’s hands. “what the fuck,” sehun mutters, water still dripping from the strands of his hair and towel still clinging onto his waist.  
  
“dude,” jongin says, literally unshaken at his friend’s half-naked appearance, “we just found this amazing website full of hot dudes.”  
  
sehun takes a quick trip to his bedroom to fetch a tshirt and pants. “and?”  
  
“and we thought you’d qualify so—”  
  
“qualify  _what_?” sehun makes his way to his couch, dropping himself beside a timid jongin. the latter has his large palms covering the entirety of his laptop screen, so sehun tries his best to pry jongin’s death grip off his macbook.  
  
luhan shakes his head, frustrated. “okay, now we all know that jongin is the worst person in terms of explaining things so here i am taking over and doing damage control like i usually do—”  
  
at that, jongin closes his eyes screams, “WE SIGNED YOU UP FOR A DATING SITE USING YOUR CREDIT CARD IT WAS ALL LUHAN’S IDEA HE WAS SO BUMMED TO BE THE REASON TO YOUR PATHETIC BEING SO—OKAY WELL NOT ENTIRELY I ALSO TOOK PART IN DETERMINING YOUR PREFERENCES AND STUFF LIKE THAT OKAY YOU LIKE BLONDES, RIGHT? EVEN THOUGH BAEKHYUN WASN’T BLONDE I VAGUELY REMEMBER YOU SAYING THAT DURING SUMMER CAMP THREE YEARS AGO AND SO I PUT THAT AS YOUR CRITERIA IS THAT OKA—”  
  
“YOU DID  _WHAT_.”

 

 

 

 

  
a few cans of beer later, sehun is still staring at his laptop screen.  
  
he still can’t get over the website name, or how his two friends managed to find it. who the fuck names a dating site  _[findyourwood.com](http://findyourwood.com/)_  without it sounding like a friendly adopt-a-tree-to-save-the-world! kind of website?  
  
“ _findyourwood,_ ” sehun deadpans, “are you fucking kidding me?”  
  
luhan throws an empty beer can to sehun’s head. “you should at least be a bit honored—not everyone can get into this site, you know.”  
“huh,” sehun muses, “what’s the criteria?”  
  
it’s luhan’s turn to deadpan. “c’mon, even jongin, the  _slowest_  and  _dumbest_  kid i know instantly got it only from the tagline.”  
“hey,” jongin hiccups, attempting to hurl a can to luhan but misses considerably. jongin has a low alcohol tolerance. sehun still doesn’t understand how kyungsoo can put up with this.  
  
sehun examines the site further. the title,  _findyourwood_  is written in green and brown letters, once again making sehun think that this is actually an environmental site. below it is written:  
_welcome to[findyourwood.com](http://findyourwood.com/), a selection of the finest men with the finest, impressive woods. find yours now! _  
  
a scrunch of eyebrows.  _it doesn’t even makes sense_ , sehun thinks.  _findyourwood. men. wood. morning wo_ —oh.  
  
sehun glances meaningfully at his crotch. “i’m glad we made the cut, junior.”  
  
luhan looks like he’s about to throw himself off a building.  
  
he excuses himself ten minutes later, dragging a very drunk jongin—who looks like he’s about to pass out after attempting to serenade sehun’s refrigerator—out of sehun’s apartment, not forgetting a “don’t you dare delete your account, oh sehun, we did this for you, at least just try it out”, before finally closing the door.  
  
sehun heaves out a loud sigh before trotting back to his spot on the sofa. he clicks on his “profile” tab, and he chokes.  
  
the first thing he sees is his profile picture—a candid [shot](http://data2.whicdn.com/images/66369304/large.jpg) of him years ago, mouthing the letter “f” too eagerly that he looks like a constipated chipmunk. jongin was the one who took this picture of him, and took pride of himself for it for the longest time. “oh my god, fuck you, jongin,” sehun splutters into a mess of curses as he immediately changes it with his latest best selfie.  
  
he’s somehow suspicious of his friends’ choice of username:  _ohhhsehun_. it sounds too…normal. “maybe the username  _ohsehun_  with one ‘h’ is taken?” he tries to convince himself, his fingers dancing on the trackpad as he scrolls down the page. no more tricks, no more pranks, no more—  
  
_no_.  
  
sehun screams into his pillow in order to muffle his voice as he reads his bio.  
  
_‘my surname is actually “oh” with one ‘h’. the other two ‘h’s? i earned it ;)’_  
  
sehun has made it his goal in life to kick luhan and jongin in the butt next time he meets them.  
  
(he didn’t bother changing his bio, though. he thought it was clever.)

 

 

 

 

  
only after a few hours of browsing later does sehun realize that joining this dating site is actually not a bad idea.  
  
the guys on this site are  _hot_ , that’s for sure. sehun has found himself stopping by a few profiles and scrolling through various photo albums only to find  _hot, hot_ , and more  _hot_.  
  
some people, it turns out, have stopped by sehun’s profile as well. another thing he likes about  _[findyourwood.com](http://findyourwood.com/)_  is this one feature which enables him to monitor real-time on who is viewing his profile page. users can also leave a “wink” on each other’s profile if they want to, and getting a “wink” back may indicate that the feeling is mutual.  
  
so, not getting a “wink” back…is basically being rejected.  
  
while surfing through the the mass of people in the site, sehun has left “winks” here and there for fun. he’s not quite sure how to feel about the whole having-a-guy-from-the-internet-as-a-real-date thing, so whenever he gets a “wink” back, he doesn’t initiate or reply to the chats that follow.  
  
it’s just nice for sehun to see that there are people who’s genuinely interested in him, even though they haven’t met in person.  
  
(in the past hour, sehun has found one span of time where  _twenty-three_  people are viewing his profile page at the same time, while in fact luhan and jongin had just created his account a mere two hours prior. sehun can’t help but feel a bit smug.)  
  
he finds that for every “wink” he’s given, he receives a “wink” back.  
  
a part of sehun feels bad for ignoring the chats of “hello :)”, or “hi, thanks for the wink!”, but then again, he thinks to himself, he’s not really into online dating.  
_i’m just doing this to appreciate luhan and jongin’s efforts_ , he reassures himself.  _as long as there’s no harm done, i’m going to continue doing this for fun_.  
  
the online traffic dwindles after 11pm, and sehun feels bored of seeing the word “ _0 users is viewing your profile_ ”, so sehun busies himself with the essay mr. minseok has delegated to him this morning.  
  
he initially wanted to text jongin to ask for help, but then he remembers the latter’s condition when luhan dragged his ass out his apartment a few hours ago. “maybe i should drop by with some aspirin tomorrow morning,” sehun says to himself, chewing the end of his pencil idly before continuing to write.  
  
a  _ding_  resonates through the silence of his apartment a few moments later, and sehun looks up from his paper to see a popup:  
  
_user tttaozi is viewing your profile._  
  
sehun smiles. he puts his pencil down and pushes his papers aside. he quickly scans through the tab he left open, clicking on the username of the stranger.  
  
and what he sees next left him in utter awe. “holy  _shit_.”  
  
the first thing he notices about the user  _tttaozi_  is his smoky eyes. sehun can’t quite put a finger on it, but his eyes are…mesmerizing.  
  
on the profile [picture](http://data3.whicdn.com/images/86770785/large.png),  _tttaozi_  is well-dressed up with a black suit, white shirt, and a black tie to match. he’s sitting down, arms propped on a table, him looking straight to the camera while lifting the thumb of his right hand. a string of white-beaded bracelet peeks curiously from the hem of his sleeve, as well as the little ring sehun fails to spot before, circling the man’s index finger. sehun wonders if the ring is just an accessory or if it means anything more than that.  
  
sehun can never deny the fact that the man has really handsome features. delicate, but sharp at the edges. the way the feline, kohl-rimmed eyes entice him, as if daring him to look away (sehun tries, and he can’t). and the way the edges of his lips curl up to form a cat-like smile,  _ugh_ , sehun is  _smitten_.  
  
oh, and he’s blonde. jongin’s right. sehun  _loves_  blondes.  
  
sehun is so smitten that he doesn’t waste any more seconds to leave a hearty “wink” to  _tttaozi_ ’s profile page, with a stupid, lovesick smile plastered on his face.  
  
he fumbles with his phone and snaps a photo of  _tttaozi_ ’s profile picture, smiles, and sends it to his, luhan’s, and jongin’s group chat.  
  
sehun sent a photo  
  
sehun: please keep in mind that i hate all of u ok thIS IS THE ONLY THING THAT’LL SAVE YOUR SORRY ASSES FROM GETTING ROUNDHOUSE KICKED  
  
sehun puts down his phone, and goes back to skimming through  _tttaozi_ ’s profile page. he lets out a low whistle as he finds out that  _tttaozi_  has gathered 13,687 “winks”. “the consequences of putting a profile picture  _that_  hot,” sehun chuckles to himself.  
  
then he blinks. he’s  _chuckling to himself_.  
  
sehun sure  _is_  smitten.  
  
he promises himself that he’s going to initiate a conversation once he gets a “wink” back in record time. he plans his greeting meticulously (“is it just going to be a casual “hello”? nah, too plain. i should leave an impression, since a guy like him surely receives tons of chats per day. or should it be a—”), his whole body trembling in excitement that he needs to pace around the whole perimeter of his living room. sehun hasn’t been in the dating game for so long that he feels anxious about it.  
  
“fuck, okay, this is ridiculous,” he says finally, flopping down the sofa again. “ _tttaozi_  is just a man online, sehun, what the fuck are you panicking about?”  
  
so he takes a deep breath, smiling, and he waits for the “wink”.  
  
and waits.  
  
and waits.  
  
and  _waits_.  
  
it takes sehun a solid six minutes to grasp the fact that he’s not getting a “wink” back.  
the smile falls from his face as he quickly hovers to his own profile page and refreshes it.  
  
_0 users is viewing your profile_.  
  
at that, sehun screams. “OH MY  _GOD_  DID HE JUST FUCKING  _REJECT ME_?”  
  
_no one_  has rejected sehun’s 43 other “winks” tonight.  _no one_.  
  
enraged, sehun scrolls through  _tttaozi_ ’s profile page once again to find his email address.  
  
sehun is angry, and he’s sure as hell will let  _tttaozi_  acknowledge it. he opts to do it via email instead of the site-provided chatting system because emails sound more…official and angry.  _whatever_ , sehun thinks. sehun is angry, so email is the way to go.  
  
his keyboard clacks with every letter he types, as he tries his best to type up the most angry-sounding email he could muster.  
  
**to** : [hzt_ao@yahoo.com](mailto:hzt_ao@yahoo.com)  
**from** : [theawesomesehuna@gmail.com](mailto:theawesomesehuna@gmail.com)  
**subject** : OI  
  
EXCUSE ME HELLO I’M OH SEHUN??  _OHHHSEHUN_  FROM [FINDYOURWOODS.COM](http://findyourwoods.com/), THE PROFILE U CLICKED ON 11:34PM, IN CASE U DON’T REMEMBER??  
I’M JUST HERE TO SAY THAT I’M PRETTY SURE I LEFT A “WINK” ON YOUR PROFILE, AND I MADE SURE OF IT ABOUT A GAZILLION TIMES BEFORE WRITING U THIS EMAIL AND CLICKED THE WINK BUTTON REPEATEDLY TO MAKE SURE U GOT IT AND U DO OK IM SURE AS HELL U DO.  
SO WHY THE FUCK DID YOU  ** _REJECT_**  ME BY NOT LEAVING A “WINK” BACK?????  
MY PRIDE IS SO WOUNDED RN AND UR THE ONE TO BLAME  
I HOPE U HAVE A BAD NIGHT AND A BAD DREAM OK  
  
SINCERELY PISSED,  
OH SEHUN  
  
satisfied, he hits the send button.  
  
“i can’t believe i almost fell in love with an asshole,” sehun groans, turning off his laptop and walks to his bedroom. all sehun wants to do is to sleep his exasperation away.  
  
_mr. minseok’s essay can wait_ , sehun thinks to himself as he throws his blanket over his head. he thinks of blonde hair, feline eyes, and a cheeky smirk, and  _fuck tttaozi_  is his last thought that night before drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

 

 

 

 

  
“sooooo,” luhan sing-songs the very next day, as soon as sehun sits down on a stool, “how did it go?”  
  
much to luhan and jongin’s surprise, sehun’s groan of despair has grown significantly more frustrated than the day before. the man in question flops facedown on the wooden table and whines. “don’t aaaaaaaask.”  
  
“hey, i woke up to a photo of a dashingly handsome man you took from your laptop screen, i demand a thorough explanation,” jongin nudges his ribs with his elbow.  
sehun rubs it, agitated. “shouldn’t you be in a hangover right now?”  
  
“drunk state doesn’t last a lifetime, though?” jongin puffs his chest proudly. “i’m kim jongin and i have successfully overcome my hangover.”  
  
“cough— _hethrewupbesidealamppostonthewayhomelastnight_ —cough,” luhan fakes a cough. jongin blatantly ignores him.  
  
sehun ignores them both. “ _tttaozi_  is an asshole.”  
  
“but he’s hot,” jongin chirps.  
  
“a hot asshole,” luhan concludes.  
  
sehun flips them the finger. “he’s basically an asshole. a rude one at that.”  
  
“and what makes you say that?” jongin asks. sehun says nothing else, pulling his phone from his jeans pocket and shows them the rage-filled email he sent to  _tttaozi_  instead.  
  
undoubtedly, his two best friends break into cackles, with luhan effectively needing to set the cup he’s wiping down to clutch on his stomach, and jongin needs to excuse himself to the restroom from laughing too much.  
  
“you’re actually this pissed just because he didn’t leave you a “wink”?” luhan manages to say between his laughter, oblivious to the angry twitch of sehun’s eyebrows., “man, this  _tttaozi_  guy really fucked you up, huh?”  
  
sehun’s frown goes ten degrees deeper. “well he’s  _hot_ , i have to admit. i was so sm—” he almost says  _smitten_ out loud, and knowing luhan, he won’t let him get away with it, so he doesn’t, “—let’s just say i was so attracted to him that he’s the  _only_  fucking person i wanted to talk to. i ignored like, what,  _thirty_  other chats because they’re not as hot? and waited for this guy to “wink” back at me but he  _didn’t_. how am i supposed to be okay with that?”  
  
“well you could just start the conversation without waiting for him to “wink” back though…?” suddenly yixing, luhan’s coworker, pipes up. “sorry, didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but  _really_.”  
  
sehun shrinks back to his chair in realization. but he’s not in the mood to accept what people throw at him so he finds it in himself to retaliate quickly. “w-well i…didn’t want to contact him knowing that the feeling is not mutual…i didn’t want to disturb him or anything—”  
  
two pairs of eyes deadpan to his sole direction. “but you emailed—”  
  
“SHUT UP, YIXING, YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING.”  
  
“OKAY, okay, geez,” yixing gives up, throwing his hands to the air in mock surrender as he retreats back into the pantry.  
  
luhan shakes his head at the whole exchange. “go home, sehun, you’re a fucking trainwreck. okay, look—i’m sorry for dragging you into this whole dating site thing, jongin and i were sure that it’ll do good for you but then—”  
  
his expression looks sincerely apologetic that sehun feels bad. “hey, no need. this is all my fault. yixing’s right. i’m an idiot—i’ve ruined my chance to score a hot date.”  
  
“no you haven’t. just hope that he finds your email amusing, like  _us_ ,” luhan smirks, nodding his head towards jongin, who’s just stepped out of the restroom, “and finds it in his heart to reply you.  _kindly_.”  
  
sehun sulks. “or let’s just hope that he’s really an ignorant fucker who doesn’t check his mailbox?”

 

 

 

 

  
turns out, user  _tttaozi_  is not an ignorant fucker who doesn’t check his mailbox.  
  
because, much to sehun’s shock, he  _does_  get a reply sitting on his email inbox when he gets home that night.  
  
wrapping himself with his blanket, panic runs through his entire body as he clicks on the new mail, preparing himself for the worse.  
  
**to** : [theawesomesehuna@gmail.com](mailto:theawesomesehuna@gmail.com)  
**from** : [hzt_ao@yahoo.com](mailto:hzt_ao@yahoo.com)  
**subject** : re: OI  
  
(((( ;°Д°))))  
i was so surprised to find this email on my mailbox this morning omg  
ok so first of all hi oh sehun, im huang zitao and im pretty sure i rmb u so well bc of the 37 winks u left on my profile (*＾∀ﾟ)ъ  
and abt the not-leaving-u-a-wink thing? why r u so upset?? ; u ;  
i think it’s…normal not to leave one if im not ///that/// attracted to u?  
(u seem a bit obnoxious and umm, cocky (??) in ur bio and im not really into that kind of guy ; u ;)  
oh and next time, ease up on the caps ok u scared me （・□・；）  
  
sincerely…scared?  
huang zitao  
  
sehun blinks.  _thirty seven “winks”_?  
  
he lets out an exasperated wail.  
  
_fuck, i should’ve read the faq first before rapidly clicking the wink button._ sehun wants to cry.  
  
he musters himself to crawl out of his “blanket fort of embarrassment” to reread the email again, and his eyes widen in shock.  
  
_obnoxious? cocky?_  
  
sehun’s eyebrows twitch in fury. oh, this huang zitao person  _really_  crossed the line this time.  
  
his fingers dance in record-breaking speed as types up a reply.  
  
**to** : [hzt_ao@yahoo.com](mailto:hzt_ao@yahoo.com)  
**from** : [theawesomesehuna@gmail.com](mailto:theawesomesehuna@gmail.com)  
**subject** : re: re: OI  
  
okay i should’ve read the faq post before sending u winks i almost felt guilty but excUSE ME— _COCKY? OBNOXIOUS??_  
HOW DARE YOU  
DUDE I DON’T EVEN WRITE MY OWN BIO OKAY MY FRIENDS SIGNED ME UP FOR THIS  
_AND YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW ME_  
WHY ARE WE USING EMAILS TO TALK ABOUT THIS ANYWAY  
CAN’T WE CHAT OR SMTH????  
AND  _WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU USING YAHOO_  
_NOBODY_  USES YAHOO ANYMORE OKAY OH MY GOD THIS IS UGLY  
YOU’RE UGLY  
SKDJFNASKLFNKLASFKLSKDNAKL I’M SO PISSED RN YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW  
  
SINCERELY (STILL) PISSED,  
OH SEHUN  
  
it doesn’t take three minutes for sehun to have another reply.  
  
**to** : [theawesomesehuna@gmail.com](mailto:theawesomesehuna@gmail.com)  
**from** : [hzt_ao@yahoo.com](mailto:hzt_ao@yahoo.com)  
**subject** : re: re: re: OI  
  
what did i tell u abt ur use of capslockkkk (┛>Д<)┛彡┻━┻  
it makes u sound so cranky all the time ; u ;  
o um ok sorry if ur upset abt that;;  
im just saying that it’s the impression u give off bc of ur bio, and if im wrong, let’s just get to know each other better then ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ  
  
p.s.: ur not in the place to comment abt my choice of email client when ur email address is as silly as “theawesomesehuna” (｡･ˇ_ˇ･｡)  
p.s.2: the only reason y we r talking abt this via email is bc u emailed me first ok u got urself to blame tbh ^^  
  
oh and  
p.s.3: im ugly? ugly enough for u to leave 37 winks on my profile?（￣∀￣）  
  
sincerely intrigued :3,  
huang zitao  
  
sehun facepalms at his own stupidity. he thinks being friends with jongin and luhan for so long makes their dumbness rub off on him.  
  
to: [hzt_ao@yahoo.com](mailto:hzt_ao@yahoo.com)  
from: [theawesomesehuna@gmail.com](mailto:theawesomesehuna@gmail.com)  
subject: re: re: re: re: OI  
  
….just…add me on LINE okay it’s also theawesomesehuna.  
  
sehun wonders what the fuck he was on when he created his ID.  
  
suddenly, his phone vibrates.  
  
**zitao** : hiiii (* ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉｼ  
  
**sehun** : you sure use a lot of girly emojis for a fierce-looking guy  
  
**zitao** : hey!! looks can be deceiving ok im actually a softie ; u ;  
  
**zitao** : and u urself use little to no emojis for such a cute guy ( ^ω^)  
  
sehun regrets reading that message while he’s gulping down his chocolate milk.  
he thinks that if this zitao guy can see how that simple sentence has made him burst out choking, and turned his face into various shades of red in a matter of seconds just now, he’d never live it down.  
  
**sehun** : oh mY GOD  
  
**zitao** : aw u dun like me smooth-talking? ppl say im great at it (´･_･`)  
  
“YOU ARE,” sehun screams to his empty apartment, “YOU ARE, ASSHAT.”  
but his pride won’t let him give in to zitao.  _no_. not in a million years. so instead, he replies:  
  
**sehun** : no you suck  
  
**zitao** : no im huang zitao (≧∀≦)  
  
**sehun** : OH MY GOD PLEASE GO AWAY  
  
sehun emits a very frustrated groan. this is going to be a long, long night.

 

 

 

 

  
**zitao** : soooo, what do u take in uni? σ(≧ε≦ｏ)  
  
**sehun** : psychology.  
  
**zitao** : ah whaaat (･д･;) no fun!!!  
  
**sehun** : how can uni be fun tbh  
  
**zitao** : y r u so grumpyyy ; n ; anyways, mine is! ( > w < )  
  
**sehun** : good for you  
  
**zitao** : …aren’t u at least going to ask (･д･;;)  
  
**sehun** : fine. what do you take in uni.  
  
**zitao** : digital photography!! my everyday life is basically involves going around shooting beautiful things lol  
  
digital photography?  _who would’ve thought_ , sehun muses. he suddenly remembers his psychology essay, long forgotten. he feels so pathetic and boring.  
  
**sehun** : oh wow that’s actually kinda awesome tho  
  
**zitao** : ikrrr (u v u) how abt u and i hang out sometimes! i’ll take u to my favorite photo-hunting spots in town o(≧∇≦o)  
  
sehun splutters. oh god, here it is. a complete stranger he’s met on a dating site ask him out for a date.  
  
**sehun** : you could be a crazy mass murderer on the loose and i don’t even know  
  
**zitao** : a super super hot one that made u leave 37 winks on his profile page? maybe ;)  
  
**sehun** : you’ll never going to let me live that down, won’t you  
  
**zitao** : ( ് 3 ് )   
  
**zitao** : ur right abt the crazy part tho  
  
**zitao** : crazy for u (≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))  
  
**sehun** : I AM SERIOUSLY GOING TO KICK YOU WHEN I MEET YOU  
  
**zitao** : soooo i’ll take that as a yes?（⌒▽⌒）  
  
**sehun** : ……..  
  
**sehun** : dammit fine  
  
**sehun** : friday next week at 5.  
  
**zitao** : YAAAAAAYYY  
  
**zitao** : R U SRS OMGGGGG i cant wait to finally meet u!!!  
  
**zitao** : o(≧∇≦o)  
  
**zitao** : o(*>ω<*)o  
  
**zitao** : ヾ(@°▽°@)ノ  
  
**zitao** : (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
  
sehun laughs out loud, shaking his head at the spam of emojis. it’s adorable,  _zitao_ ’s adorable, and he really hates to admit it.  
  
**sehun** : you should really cut back on the emojis tho  
  
**zitao** : whaaat, it’s cute!!! emojis r a way to be honest ok it expresses my tru feelings ( ‘ 3 ‘)  
  
**sehun** : i can express my feelings just fine without them  
  
**zitao** : oh really? let me guess. ur now…as expressionless as a brick (e_e)  
  
**sehun** : no i’m not  
  
**zitao** : well that’s the vibe im getting from u rn (；△；)  
  
**sehun** : you’re just not good at reading emotions, that’s all  
  
**zitao** : ruuuude ( ; w ; )  
  
**zitao** : well if u say otherwise, send me a picture then!!!!  
  
**sehun** : no!  
  
**zitao** : why noooootttt :(  
  
**sehun** : why should i  
  
**zitao** : :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(  
  
**zitao** : (´；д；`)  
  
**zitao** : (´；д；`)  
  
**zitao** : im gonna spam u with crying emoticons until u send me a pic  
  
**zitao** : (´；д；`)  
  
**zitao** : (´；д；`)  
  
**zitao** : (´；д；`)  
  
sehun frowns at his screen screen. closing the messenger, he opens up his phone camera to check on himself. well he  _does_  look pretty good right now— _if not all the time_ , he snorts—and he may have styled his hair up a bit this morning since he hates how messy it was due to his lack of sleep. it might be nice to snap a photo or two.  
  
setting the timer, he puts a little smile on his lips just before the shutter goes off. he quickly opens his gallery. it turned out pretty adorable, he might say. okay no well it turned out really handsome. sehun’s not  _blind_.  
  
his phone vibrates rapidly during the whole thing, his notifications flooded with zitao sending him sad stickers. he goes back to his chat with zitao, and types.  
  
**sehun** : okay okay FINE shut up already  
  
he sends the photo and waits. he can practically hear his own heartbeat in his ears, and he doesn’t think that he can wait another second without freaking out so he storms out to the kitchen to fetch himself some water.  
  
when he goes back, the messenger pops up.  
  
**zitao** : holy shit  
  
sehun smirks.  
  
**zitao** : what the hell dude  
  
**zitao** : fkjsdjfjds;f’ajalf;sfa]  
  
laughing, sehun replies.  
  
**sehun** : where are your emojis now?  
  
**zitao** : there’s absolutely nO EMOJI THAT CAN DESCRIBE MY FEELINGS RN OKAY  
  
**zitao** : jsdnkkadknjwejkwlJKNIADIOSKLA  
  
**zitao** : the only thing i can say is that you should smile more often!!!!!  
  
**zitao** : it looks so good on u  
  
**zitao** : i mean it  
  
**zitao** : ( w )  
  
sehun blushes a very furious shade of red that even a lobster is put to shame. how can a man who he hasn’t even met yet make him so flustered and tongue-tied? “you’re so fucking screwed, oh,” he says as he facepalms.  
  
**sehun** : thank you, i guess  
  
**zitao** : no, thank YOU :3  
  
**zitao** : i really cant wait for our date ok (≧▽≦)  
  
**zitao** : ur rly pretty and i dont say this to just anyone  
  
**zitao** : so consider urself special (ω ) ~♪  
  
he literally throws his phone from his hands and screams into his pillow like a giddy, lovesick schoolgirl.  
  
how the hell is sehun supposed to stay mad at zitao for so long when he’s  _so damn smitten_.  
  
he goes to bed that night with a stupid smile plastered permanently on his face. he was just going to close his eyes when his phone suddenly dings.  
  
“who the hell,” sehun mutters, and gapes.  
  
it’s a picture of zitao, all comfy and snug on his bed, his eyes forming crescents as he smiles. there’s still that _goddamned_  kitty curl on the edge of his lips that sehun is crazy for, and as if all of it is not yet cute enough, zitao there is hugging a medium-sized panda plushie.  
  
a  _panda plushie_.  
  
sehun feels like he could fart kittens right now after being faced with such amount of cute.  
  
**zitao** : good night! sleep tight, sehunnie, i hope u dream of me ( ് 3 ് )   
  
_sehunnie._  
  
well, that growing smile on his face not going to go anywhere tonight.

 

 

 

 

  
time goes by so fast when you’re happy, or at least that’s what sehun thinks he feels. he gets gradually less grumpy by the end of the week, and smiles a lot too.  
  
well, maybe a bit too much because some of his classmates reported seeing him smile at his phone at some point that they were entirely weirded out.  
  
it doesn’t differ as much with luhan and jongin, on tuesday evening, who are getting increasingly annoyed by the faces sehun is making.  
  
“i almost prefer the somber sehun than this,” jongin deadpans, throwing his chewed pencil at him, “who  _are_  you and what have you done to my best friend!?”  
  
“again, i thought  _i_  am your best friend,” luhan pipes in. jongin throws him a death glare.  
  
“please settle this once and for all so luhan and i won’t fight anymore— _who_ ’s your best friend?”  
  
sehun snaps. “would you guys  _shut up_?”  
  
it would’ve sounded threatening if it was not paired with a stupid, huge-ass grin.  
  
“oh my god would you put that fucking smile away? everyone was creeped out by your sudden change last week, you know?” luhan knocks him on the head with a ruler. “and can you  _please_  put that phone down? i’m kinda in the middle of  _tutoring_  you guys here.”  
  
sehun proceeds to put on his best kicked puppy expression. “but zitao is sending me pics of him with his dog.” the frown is literally audible in his voice that sehun immediately receives a kick from luhan under the table.  _fuck, never underestimate the kick of a fucking soccer player next time_.  
  
“whoa, whoa, hold up, a  _dog_? you never get along with a dog person,” jongin states, confused. but he quickly adds, “but i’m an exception, of course.”  
  
sehun snorts. “it’s only a miracle that i’m able to get along with you.” jongin elbows him in the ribs.  
  
but jongin gets him thinking. it’s a well-known fact that sehun is really not a dog person.  
  
one time in fifth grade, jongin’s dog monggu dry-humped him on the leg. that was more than enough of a reason to leave him preferring cats so much more than dogs. it is also the reason why their study sessions were always held in luhan’s house (dog-free), although luhan himself is two years older. he unceremoniously became their tutor from then on.  
“it’s funny to see you change so much like this just because of one guy,” luhan says, amused, “but now you _really_  need to put down that phone because we’ve been stuck at this question for an  _hour_. i ditched my shift today for this, you know.”  
  
both jongin and sehun blatantly ignore him.  
  
“so, found any mr. right material in this zitao guy?” jongin prompts, earning a glare from luhan as the former pushes his textbook aside. “or is he already your mr.  _right now_?” he cackles at his own joke, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
that gets sehun flustered. he tries to explain the situation but what comes out instead is a weak “no…” that gets both of his friends laughing.  
  
“i can literally see hearts jumping out from your eyes, holy shit,” jongin says, face scrunching in fake disgust. “one of you should go and make a move or something. i don’t think i can handle another day with you being all goofy frowns—i know the expression you make when you see something cute, sehun, you fucking  _frown_  out of all other expressions you can do—and random outbursts of coos.”  
  
sehun mentally facepalms. falling in stupid love makes him a walking embarrassment.  
  
“well,” sehun clears his throat, blush creeping up his face, “we kinda…agreed to meet up friday afternoon?”  
  
“WHAT THE FUCK,” jongin screams, jumping up from his seat like a giddy toddler getting a candy.  
  
he feels jongin’s palms suddenly cupping his cheeks, jerking his face towards him. “ _my son_ ,” jongin dramatically wipes a fake tear, “is finally back in the dating game. goodbye, oh, asshole byun baekhyun, your fucking two-timing ass hath now been long-forgotten.”  
  
sehun thoroughly enjoys slapping jongin square on the back of his head.  
  
“uh, hello, tutor here?” luhan pipes up from the side, frowning as sehun now has jongin in a headlock. give them five more seconds and luhan’s room would be a witness of a freaking wrestle match.  
  
“i swear to god,” luhan gripes from the side, “i’m letting you all fail your quiz tomorrow.”  
  
“that’s okay,” jongin says, struggling to get out from sehun’s death grip, “sehun will finally get the “ _d_ ” he really needs.”  
  
“YOU DID  _NOT_  JUST FUCKING SAY THAT.”  
  
luhan sighs as he watches jongin flopping helplessly on the floor with sehun mercilessly choking the soul out of him.  
  
he really should’ve stayed at the cafe today.


	2. Chapter 2

it's friday afternoon—right after he gets home from campus—when sehun walks into the coffee shop he and zitao agreed to meet up in.  
  
the cafe is a bit smaller than where luhan works in, only cozier. brown-colored sofas are littered all over, and the yellow lightings only makes it more homey. sehun likes the place already, but the only thing that strikes him as odd is the fact that the shop doesn't have a name.  
  
plus, it is located quite far from the main street that sehun spent some time looking for it.  
  
his eyes widen and he gulps in realization.  _nameless place. secluded. i was right, zitao's a serial killer_.  
  
but then the latter's smiling face crosses his mind—that cute, sinful curl of the lips—and sehun instantly brushes off the thought.  _too cute to be one_ , he muses to himself, and shakes his head as he makes his way further into the shop.  
  
the person manning the counter-slash-cashier, a man probably in his early twenties, greets him with a smile. "hello. may i take your order?"  
  
sehun glances at him. his nametag reads  _jongdae_. he's good looking, sehun admits, and he feels a tug on his heartstrings when he sees the man smile. the corners of his lips pull up in a certain way— _catlike_?  
  
damn, are cat smiles really  _in_  these days?  
  
"no," he stutters his answer, making jongdae's eyes crinkle in amusement, "i'm waiting for my, uh, date."  
  
the word feels foreign on his tongue, but he likes it all the same.  
  
"oh, i see," jongdae replies, his smile never faltering, only beaming brighter, "then please, make yourself comfortable! i’ll be right here if you need anything.”  
  
sehun gives him a curt nod and proceeds to scan around the room.  
  
his eyes are instantly drawn into the sofa by the right corner. on it are plush pillows and beside it there's a large, wood-framed window that overlooks the street. sehun claims the spot immediately.  
  
he sits down—oooh,  _comfy_ —and takes his phone out of his pocket to type.  
  
**sehun** : i'm here, where are you?  
  
he takes his time to look around. it's a slow hour for the cafe, it seems. aside from himself, he only finds three other customers. there's a coffee machine whirring by the counter, a comforting calming sound for sehun's uneasiness. his body jitters with anticipation, for the fact that he's going to meet zitao—a man he met on an odd-named dating site, for god's sake, and has been texting with everyday since—in person.  _is he tall? he seems to be. what will he wear? what if—_  
  
he jumps as he hears his phone ding.  
  
**zitao** : yayyy gon be there soon!! what r u wearing?? ヽ(〃･ω･)ﾉ  
  
sehun glances down at his choice of outfit and frowns.  
  
he had texted both jongin and luhan this morning, hoping for a “first date outfit” advice, but then the answer from the two of them contrasted each other heavily that sehun didn’t know what to choose.  
  
“first date is all about impression,” jongin replied, “so you need to fucking dress your twinky ass up. oh, oh, use that navy blue button up you bought the other day. with the blackest,  _tightest_  jeans you have.” the message was accompanied by a wink emoji and sehun nearly threw his phone in disgust.  
  
although, jongin has a point. tightest jeans to show off his nice piece of ass. literally.  
  
“but isn’t it too formal…i don’t even know where we’re going except to drop by that cafe later,” sehun said to himself, typing it out to jongin also.  
  
taking jongin’s advice into consideration, he hovered to luhan’s reply. “who cares, man, wear what you like. although, as your  _best_  (this is scientifically proven, okay, jongin thinks too highly of himself that he only deserves second place) friend, let me give you a pro-tip: less is more! i bet you won’t be needing those clothes by the end of the night anyway. remember tall, chinese-canadian, and handsome?  _my_  kris? first date he went to my apartment to pick me up and i wore nothing but my deer-print boxers. guess what? we didn’t get to go outside at all that day if you know what i mean, wink wink ;)”  
  
“ _TOO MUCH INFORMATION_ ,” sehun texted back as he quickly pushed away the mental images his brain was starting to conjure.  
  
he finally settles on wearing a blue-striped white sweater, paired with a ripped-on-the-knee jeans and white shoes. not too formal, but not too shabby also.  
  
sehun types them down and a little message to follow.  
  
**sehun** : don't go overdressed on me okay i feel ugly already  
  
**zitao** : nooo i bet u look great!! anw u dont need to feel threatened bc if theres anyone that's underdressed here that'd be me o(；△；)o  
  
**zitao** : i already feel like im disappointing u ):  
  
sehun crinkles his nose, unable to hide his chuckle. fuck zitao for being too cute.  
  
**sehun** : no you won't. come on, don't keep me waiting  
  
**sehun** : and don't even think of standing me up okay  
  
**zitao** : DDDDDD: i wont!!! why wud i do that to u ):  
  
**zitao** : just a sec ok babyyy ( ് 3 ് )   
  
sehun gets a sticker of a pleading panda with shining eyes and he almost wanted to slide down his seat to bury his face in one of the pillows if he didn't remember that he's in a public place.  
  
he darts his eyes around the room and finds jongdae giggling at him.  
  
"too obvious?" sehun asks, defeated.  
  
the barista chortles. "very. your date's really lucky to get you, though."  
  
jongdae practically laugh-claps as he sees sehun flailing his arms, flustered. "the only one lucky here is me, really," sehun buries his face in the palm of his hands, “he’s really hot and i’m panicking nonsense.”  
  
jongdae gives him a hearty laugh. “you sure you don’t need anything? some cake, at least? we have the best shortcakes here.”  
  
“no, i’m good,” sehun replies. though he faintly recalls zitao saying something along the lines of liking strawberry shortcakes.  
  
and he  _kiiiinda_  wants zitao to feed him a spoonful strawberry shortcake, and sehun would feed him back. and zitao, being the little klutz he is (sehun doesn’t really know but zitao kinda fits the image in his head,  _so_ ), would have the overly-sweet cream smeared along his upper lip and be totally oblivious about it, and sehun would go _hey, you have something on your lips_ , and zitao would go  _where?_  with his unbelievably cute voice, and sehun would lean forward and see zitao close his eyes and—  
  
sehun really needs to cut down on his animes.  
  
facepalming, he waits another minute and zitao is nowhere to be found, so he opts to put his backpack down and pull a stack of papers from it—mr. minseok’s survey assignment that he’s been postponing for the last few weeks. the lecturer assessed it this morning, giving sehun a handful of instructions to organize the results and the also add a few more respondents, because he felt that sehun’s lacking in number.  
  
“might as well do it now to kill time,” he says to himself.  
  
“neeeeerd,” jongdae supplies from the counter.  
  
sehun pretends not to hear him.  
  
he hears the sound of footsteps getting closer to his table, but he’s too immersed into his work to actually lift his head and  _care_. then he hears the sound of porcelain clinking with metal so he thinks it’s probably jongdae going to pester him for bringing homework to a date.  
  
“go away, jongdae,” he mutters, eyes still glued on his papers.  
  
“i’m not jongdae,” the voice answers, delight wrapped around his voice, and sehun finally looks up.  
  
“ _are you fucking kidding me._ ”  
  
in front of him stands a man who he’s been texting for a whole week now,  _live_  in person. and sehun has always thought that zitao is really,  _really_  hot, but what stands before him is an entirely different matter.  
  
the first thing running through sehun’s mind is  _his pictures don’t do him justice_. the blonde has his hair styled down today, contrary to his  _findyourwood_  profile picture, but it still looks pleasing nonetheless.  
  
propping on him is a black shirt, with sleeves rolled mid-length, paired with a black bowtie and a tight,  _tight_ black jeans looks like it’s molded to his thighs. and when sehun thinks that he couldn’t look any more perfect, he spots a black-rimmed glasses sitting on the bridge of zitao’s nose.  _holy smokes._  
  
someone call the doctor because sehun’s on the verge of having breathing problems.  
  
he glances angrily at jongdae, who is now chortling loudly while slapping the cash register. “you knew all along, didn’t you.”  
  
zitao crinkles his nose in amusement. “that’s not the kind of hello i was expecting.”  
  
on his right hand is a metal tray, and  _surprised_  is not even enough to describe sehun’s feelings when he realizes that zitao is wearing the exact same apron as jongdae, complete with the little golden nametag of his own in front of his left chest.  
  
“you  _work_  here?” sehun asks, shock still written all over his face.  
  
“yeah, sorta,” zitao answers, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, “i work here for some extra money. and this is still kinda my shift, so—”  
  
“so that’s why you asked me to meet you here,” sehun finishes, and zitao gives him a shy nod.  
  
“i’m sorry for all the trouble. i know this place is kinda hard to find,” he says, flustered, “i’m such a lousy date. first time meeting and i’m in my  _work uniform_.”  
  
zitao looks so much like a kicked puppy right now that sehun really feels bad.  
  
“if you look this good in just your work uniform, i can’t imagine how great you’d look when you wear something else,” he says, surprising zitao and himself.  
  
zitao’s obvious nervousness finally melts down into a fit of chuckles. “wow, where did  _that_  come from?”  
  
“don’t ask,” sehun replies, trying to be nonchalant, however betrayed by his own face which is blushing rather furiously. zitao laughs harder.  
  
he finally sits down on the sofa across from sehun’s, setting down his tray carefully on the side of the table that’s clear of sehun’s papers. “americano for you,” he hums, “with a special huang zitao touch.”  
  
the cup of coffee zitao serves is a hot americano, a different-colored foam is set above it with a cutely crafted writing of “세훈 (≧▽≦)” above it.  
  
“that emoji took me seven attempts and fifteen minutes to nail so you can at least  _thank me_?” zitao shakes his head, “oh, things i do for love. sorry to keep you waiting for so long though, i wanted to surprise you.”  
  
zitao is smiling so sheepishly and adorably, and sehun needs to blink.  
  
is that the sound of heaven crying? because sehun’s pretty sure they lost an angel.  
  
sehun is too overwhelmed by all that’s happening in the span of, like,  _two_  minutes that all sehun wants to do is either cry and marvel at  _how cute how cute what the fuck_  or pounce on zitao across the freaking table and kiss him senseless.  
  
“glahrdgrbhasdj,” he blurts, tongue-tied. jongdae from the counter gives him an odd look. “i mean— _thank you_. i—i don’t bring anythi—”  
  
“except homework,” jongdae pipes up from his spot, “on a date.”  
  
“not helping,” sehun snarls.  
  
zitao blinks. “acquainted already?”  
  
he gets a simultaneous reply of  _yep_  from jongdae, and  _i wish i could un-acquaint_  from sehun.  
  
zitao agrees with the latter, face solemn. “sometimes i wish i could, too.”  
  
“ _hey_ ,” jongdae snaps, and zitao brushes it off. instead, he scans the whole table, seemingly interested in sehun’s papers. “what’s this?”  
  
“nothing important,” sehun says, quickly gathering the scattered papers to shove them into his bag. zitao manages to snatch a sheet, and mumbles out the printed instruction.  
  
“conduct a survey about the following four temperaments: sanguine, choleric, phlegmatic, melancholic, list down the traits of each and at least a person you know that possesses the traits.” zitao scratches his head in confusion. “why does psychology have all the intelligent-scientific-sounding-names-which-are-hard-to-pronounce anyway? thank heavens my major is quite simple in terms of speaking.”  
  
sehun stops trying to ram his papers into his poor, beaten-up backpack. “major? what do you major at?”  
  
zitao frowns. “i took up digital photography, remember? outside my shifts, i’m a freelance photographer.” sehun gapes at him. photographer?  _damn_. he wishes to see zitao doing his work someday.  
  
“well anyways”, zitao says, eyeing jongdae who is clearly eavesdropping from the bar, “you need to conduct a survey, don’t you? well then ask me anything. i’m  _free_.” he laughs when jongdae gives him the finger. sehun swears he hears  _slackoff fucker_  but he pretends not to.  
  
“it’s also a good way for you to get to know me better,” zitao winks. he bends down to prop his chin on his folded arms on the table. his glasses slide down the bridge of his nose and sehun resists the urge to reach over and fix it, “so ask away.”  
  
“okay”, he finally heaves out and says. he eyes zitao for a while. this up-close, with the dimming sun shining on him, zitao almost looks like a model. the ray of sunset lights cast shadows on his face, making wonders by defining more of the sharp structure of his face, and sehun wonders what face the latter would make if he plants butterfly kisses along the side of his jaw.  
  
heat starts to pool in his  _certain_  area, and sehun snaps back to reality.  _stop fantasizing, sehun, be cool. be calm. be placidity, sehun_.  
  
clearing his throat, he focuses his gaze back to his paper. “well, you’re definitely not a phlegmatic because you can’t even stay still—” he sees zitao nod with the corner of his eyes and he suddenly feels that his study all these years have finally paid off, “—and probably not a melancholic because you’re not introverted, even though the fact that you’re majoring in arts, which is one of the melancholic’s positive traits…”, he trails off. zitao raises an eyebrow at him with a mischievous smile, and sehun needs to blink. “nope. definitely not.”  
  
sehun looks up. “do you like leading other people?”. zitao contemplates for a while. “well, i do tend to pipe up ideas and like it when people follow mine but uh…i’m not exactly a leader material, am i?”  
  
“no”, sehun states, the corners of his lips twitching up into a small smile. “i can clearly picture what this place will be like in the hands of you.”  
  
this small shop would probably turn out to be a ol’ west saloon with lassos and horses and root beers and sehun would rather die than see jongdae galloping around and go ‘howdy!’ with a redneck accent in a cowboy costume.  _just no_.  
  
zitao breaks into a fit of chuckles. his voice is soft—the type of voice which lingers in your ears even after they finish speaking. and his chuckles sound even softer, staying long enough in sehun’s eardrums. sehun wants to wish for it to last even longer. “one of the best witty remarks from you so far. congratulations.”  
  
sehun needs to bite the inside of his cheeks to hide his smile.  
  
he ducks his head back to concentrate on his paper. “well, that sums it up. you’re a sanguine.”  
  
a head cocks to the side. he doesn’t understand. sehun sighs.  
  
“a sanguine is impulsive, and always pleasure-seeking. you tend to get bored easily. you’re a people person, all talkative and lively and all.” sehun feels a bit smug when he sees zitao nodding. “you know what sanguine trait fits you the most? no sense of shame.”  
  
sehun stifles back a laugh seeing zitao looking like a kicked puppy. “a sanguine is good with colors, too.” here, zitao beams.  
  
“oh, i’m good with colors, alright. why does one take digital photography when they’re not good at the fundamental part?” zitao shakes his head. if sehun were to take note on how many gestures zitao has made this far, he’d beat a dictionary long. “heck, i can even associate people with colors. here, watch this.”  
  
zitao scrunches his eyebrows, knitting them together. he puts his thumb under his chin and squints his eyes as though examining sehun thoroughly. except, he looks like he’s having constipation. sehun wants to laugh but he’s too focused on the way the latter’s rosy lips form a pout, so he ends up staring at it stupidly. and finally, after an intense staring battle, zitao says, with a deep, solemn voice. “i see pitch black in you.”  
  
sehun blinks.  
  
and he barks out into a giggle.  
  
or laughters.  
  
or cackles.  
  
he laughs so loud that both zitao and jongdae who is cleaning the table beside theirs jump and his stomach churns but it doesn’t stop him until he finally deflates like a popped balloon, wiping the streaks of tears on his face. he’s never laughed this loud and lively for as long as he can remember.  
  
he looks up and finds both zitao and jongdae staring at him, except jongdae with a wet washcloth his hands. he scrambles away after muttering something about  _mad-cow disease_  or  _alien invasion_  back to his place behind the bar.  
  
“what?” sehun squeaks after a moment. zitao is still staring him down like he’s some sort of ancient artifact.  
  
“n-no, i just—”, zitao chuckles, his hazelnut eyes finding their way back to sehun’s own, “—you look good when you laugh when i thought you couldn’t look any better.”  
  
if sehun and zitao were in an anime by then, sehun swears he would see rainbows and unicorns and harp-playing cupids dressed in white togas. and he’s thankful that he’s not.  
  
thing is, he doesn’t know how to react.  
  
things were just going to get more awkward when a voice suddenly comes. “slacking off, taozi?”. zitao and sehun’s heads whip around in unison to find a man, looking like he’s in his late twenties and around the same height as jongdae, flashing a smile.  
  
zitao stiffens. “ah, sorry joonmyun-hyung.”  
  
“zitao’s on a date, hyung,” jongdae shouts, far back from the cashier. sehun watches as zitao waves his hands frantically with a fear-stricken face, signaling jongdae to  _shut the fuck up_  and also watches him stop in an instant when joonmyun’s smile falters.  
  
but surprisingly, joonmyun only pats zitao on the head, when he expects at least a slap. instead, he gets a smile as blinding as the midday sun. “really?” he glances at sehun. “what’s your name, son?”  
  
“sehun, sir,” he replies curtly, eyeing zitao across the table who’s giving him a small encouraging smile.  
  
joonmyun chuckles. “you don’t need to  _sir_  me, call me hyung, like everyone else.”  
  
“joonmyun’s old but he wants all of us to call him hyung so that he can fit in somehow,” jongdae chirps. jongdae really reminds sehun of luhan—who never knows when or how to put a brake in his mouth.  
  
he expects joonmyun to at least yell at jongdae, but all joonmyun lets out is a little laugh and a shake of the head. “these boys can be an extra handful sometimes.” he then turns to look back at sehun. “has zitao been a good company, sehun-ah?”  
  
“well…”, he trails off, amused by the way zitao’s eyes glimmer in anticipation. “i can’t believe he made me wait thirty minutes for him to show up,” he continues, purposefully ignoring zitao’s protests of  _hey, i was trying to surprise you, and it was only fifteen minutes_ , fifteen!, “but he’s been great. really great.” he smiles when he sees zitao blush.  
  
at that, joonmyun beams. “i’m glad.” he then glances at zitao, putting on a seemingly stern expression. “but still, young man, slacking off on your shift is a bad thing to do. a big no-no!” joonmyun reprimands as zitao stands up from his seat. the man pushes zitao and pats him on the back. “now, off you go, i’m giving you shop-closing duty. jongdae, you can go.”  
  
both sehun and joonmyun laugh at jongdae’s hollers and zitao’s despair. “ugh, okay, but let me hit the loo, i’ll be quick!” zitao dashes to the bathroom, leaving sehun behind with joonmyun. the latter sits down where zitao was previously seated. “don’t worry, the shop’s closing in less than half an hour.” sehun nods, swirling the little spoon around the foam of his americano.  
  
“a good guy, right, zitao?” joonmyun muses, and sehun only realizes a few seconds later that he’s asking him a question so he quickly agrees, “he’s great.”  
  
joonmyun smiles again and sehun wonders if he has ever had face cramps due to smiling before. “ah, that kid,” joonmyun shakes his head, chuckling, “i’ve always treated him as if he’s my own son.” sehun can’t help but smile back. joonmyun has this aura that makes people around him feel comfortable. no wonder zitao and jongdae can joke freely like before. “i can see that,” sehun replies.  
  
“the kid’s been through a lot,” joonmyun says. he glances around, trying to check whether or not zitao has come out of the restroom. he hasn’t, so joonmyun continues in a more hushed tone.  
  
“his parents are overseas. i’m not sure what happened, but they sent zitao to study abroad during highschool, with money more than anyone could ever ask for, but zitao hasn’t heard from them since. long story short—they abandoned him.” sehun frowns. what kind of parent has the heart to do something like that?  
  
joonmyun smiles sadly. “i remember how he looked so forlorn the first time he stepped foot inside this cafe. jongdae wasn’t here—i manned the whole coffee shop by myself. it’s not much of a burden, you see, the place is quite small.” both him and sehun chuckle. “zitao looked like he was having a really rough day—he just walked in aimlessly and sat on this very corner. he stayed there for quite a while, doing nothing but stare out the window so i approached him and brought him a cup of chamomile tea. and then he burst out crying on my shoulder, blabbering about the story i just told you. he was a stranger to me then, so you could imagine how shocked i was when he confided in me. i guess i do have  _that_  kind of comforting aura, don’t i?”  
  
sehun smiles. “you really do.”  
  
he gets a smile back. “in the end, i was extremely devastated by his story so i offered him a job here, probably out of impulse, even though i didn’t really need anyone.” joonmyun stares longingly to the distance. “but then again, seeing his eyes sparkle despite the tears made me realize that i had made the right decision.”  
  
sehun beams at joonmyun. he might be small in stature, but he has a great big heart that everyone else adores. “you’re a good man, hyung.”  
  
joonmyun chuckled. “so i’ve been told.”  
  
sehun sips on his now cold americano when joonmyun continues to talk. “zitao deserves all the love in the world. by not getting love from his parents, all he could rely on is the love from all around him. me. jongdae. _you_ ,” he winks and sehun blushes.  
  
joonmyun places a hand on top of sehun’s, his face serious. “sehun, listen. things didn’t go well with his last boyfriend. when he left, zitao was devastated beyond no end. i’m glad that he’s back to his old self now—and i can see how he looks genuinely happy when he’s with you.”  
  
“i am, too,” sehun replies.  
  
the older stares him down. “promise me you won’t make him sad?”  
  
sehun blinks at joonmyun’s request. to promise something that big only on the first date—he might need to think. but then he reminisces joonmyun’s story of what zitao has been through in his head, along with zitao’s texts, zitao’s face, zitao’s  _smile_.  
  
sehun would do anything to keep that smile on his face, and sehun doesn’t understand why he hesitated.  
  
“i promise, hyung,” sehun says, solemn, “i promise.”  
  
a clack of a door being opened resonates throughout the room, and zitao walks out from it. walking towards sehun’s table, he smiles mischievously. “did i miss anything?”  
  
“no,” joonmyun answers, “but you missed closing time. slack off again and i’m adding you another hour tomorrow!” he scolds playfully, and laughs when zitao scrambles to the direction of the pantry.  
  
“wait for me, okay, sehunnie?” he shouts right before his blonde head disappears behind the pantry door.  
  
“okay,” sehun shouts back, smiling.

 

 

 

 

  
“thanks for sticking around, sehun-ah,” zitao says after a while. they were walking aimlessly in the busy, bustling street of seoul when zitao finally suggested to go to han river. “and sorry about joonmyun-hyung interrupting our date.”  
  
“it’s fine,” sehun answers, “he really is a nice man.”  
  
zitao hums in agreement. “a nice man with a nice cafe he owns. i’m lucky to be able to work there.”  
  
sehun remembers what joonmyun said about how zitao got recruited and he smiles at him, sadly and fondly. “you are.”  
  
he feels uncomfortable with the talk for some reason, so he changes the topic. “although i’m still curious about why he didn’t name the place.”  
  
zitao whips his head so fast as if he were waiting for sehun to finally ask. “let me tell you!” he beams.  
  
turns out, the vintage-designed coffee shop is left unnamed by joonmyun for a reason. “you see, kid”, joonmyun had told zitao one day, “when i built this coffee shop in the first place, i thought, ‘ah, how nice it would be to build a place like home’, because, you, see, i’m not from around here.” the older man had chuckled. “well, you can say that i built this place out of homesickness, but that’s not what i’m saying. thing is, i wanted to make people feel comfortable when they stop by, even though only for takeaway, or maybe staying a while! i want them to feel like they’re home. and”, joonmyun had smiled, “no one calls their home by names, right?”  
  
from the way zitao tells the story as if he’s recited this a million times before, it’s clear that he really adores and looks up to joonmyun, and sehun knows that he himself does, too.  
  
they walk side by side, shoulders bumping occasionally and sometimes zitao playfully nudges him when they bump again. they bond over small talks, and walk along the streets aimlessly until they stumble upon a night fair.  
  
“whoa!” zitao exclaims, his smoky eyes widening in glee, they look almost childlike. sehun resists the urge to pinch the former’s cheeks. “how the hell do i not know this? c’mon, sehun, don’t just stand there—let’s  _go_!”  
  
he yanks sehun by the wrist, and practically drags him to the entrance of the fair. the grip of zitao’s fingers is oddly comforting, so sehun lets him be.  
  
inside the open-aired fair they find all sorts of rides and attraction that sehun feels like an entire amusement park is brought here smack dab in the middle of seoul. stalls of snacks of every kind is scattered around the area, each of them oozing a delicious scent that they feel their mouths watering. before sehun knows it, he feels himself being dragged to a cotton candy stand. “nope,” he simply deadpans, tugging a whining zitao to a takoyaki stand. in less than a minute, two servings of takoyaki are in their hands. they eat while walking, and zitao laughs when he sees sehun gobble them quickly.  
  
“you look like you haven’t eaten in ages,” zitao teases, and sehun punches him playfully on the arm.  
  
“shut up,” sehun says, trying to sound angry but once again, his face betrays him, “there’s nothing better than fresh, hot, octopus balls.”  
  
zitao mumbles. “my balls might be.”  
  
sehun wishes he didn’t hear zitao say that because he promptly chokes on his half-bitten takoyaki ball and zitao chortles so loud he ends up choking as well.  
  
“what the fuck,” sehun coughs out between his laughter.  
  
“we’re so dumb,” zitao deadpans, while hitting his chest to ease his coughing like a crazed tarzan which makes sehun burst out laughing all over again.  
  
he hasn’t had this much fun ever since baekhyun left, and to be honest, his sixteen month’s worth of happiness with baekhyun can’t even compare to the joy he’s feeling with zitao. heck, he had only known him in person less than twenty four hours!  
  
sehun suddenly snaps.  _you’re on a date, sehun, why would you think about your ex?_  
  
feeling bad for suddenly zoning out, he turns to his right only to find that zitao’s no longer there. panic starts to bubble in him, suffocating his throat as he frantically darts his eyes left and right to find the blonde man, only he’s nowhere to be seen.  
  
scared, he stops on his tracks. people flooding the fair bumps him left and right, but he can’t be bothered. looking down at his takoyaki stick, he feels stupid.  _i lost my fucking date in a fucking night fair_.  
  
just as he thinks about giving up, he feels his wrist getting pulled and he almost lets out a sob when he realizes that it’s zitao’s, who has his back facing him as he leads the way.  
  
what he doesn’t expect is for zitao to lace their fingers together—his large, calloused fingers fit perfectly with sehun’s soft and slender ones. sehun feels a blush creeping up his face, once again tinting his cheeks a shade of pink, and he wonders if the feeling he has is what people call  _butterflies in one’s stomach_  because his insides are basically  _fluttering_.  
  
“what the heck,” zitao huffs when they’re no longer between the mass of crowd, “i was yapping so long about how we’re meant to be because we’re both dumb and you didn’t answer because  _you were no longer beside me_.”  
  
zitao sounds pissed, but sehun knows that he’s just worried. “i kinda zoned out a little bit,” he admits, “and i nearly freaked out when i didn’t find you anywhere.”  
  
“that’s dumb.”  
  
“you’re dumb.”  
  
“i told you we’re meant to be.”  
  
sehun slaps him with his free hand.  
  
slowing his pace so they can walk side by side, zitao looks at their intertwined fingers. “back then when i pulled you out of the crowd—it was so cliché.”  
  
sehun sways their arms back and forth. childish, he knows, but he doesn’t care. “it’s okay, i love clichés.”  
  
“and i love you,” zitao pipes up, beaming.  
  
zitao smiles from ear to ear, and sehun swears that it’s contagious because he unconsciously starts smiling too.  
  
“i love you too.”  
  
“i know,” zitao snorts, “you left me 37 winks, didn’t you?”  
  
sehun facepalms, blushing hard. “you’re  _never_  going to live that down, are you?”  
  
“mmm,” zitao hums, thinking, “not in a short while. not until i know another embarrassing thing from you that i can mock you with every time i see you.”  
  
“huh,” sehun sighs, “so i’m never introducing you to my friend jongin or luhan.”  
  
zitao laughs again, and sehun would lie if he were to say that it’s not one of his most favorite sounds.  
  
they stop in front of a ferris wheel, towering over them and lighting up brightly. they look at each other at the same time, and giggle. “you haven’t been to a night fair if you don’t ride their ferris wheel,” zitao states, tugging sehun along to one of the carts. sehun nods in agreement.  
  
the machine rumbles and creaks before their cart starts moving up, and sehun is amused by the little  _ooh_ s and _aah_ s zitao lets out as he looks out the window.  
  
the city beneath them is bright and beautiful—illuminated by streetlights and bathed by starlight. but to sehun, zitao’s the one who shines the brightest.  
  
their cart reaches the highest point of the wheel in no time, and zitao doesn’t waste a second to snap pictures of the glimmering seoul below them. sehun follows suit. “could this be any more beautiful?” zitao asks rhetorically.  
  
then, as if on cue, fireworks start to soar outside their window, and both of them are astonished to watch tens—no,  _hundreds_ —of them ignite and crackle and burst and bloom as if they’re flowers made of fire.  
  
sehun hears the sound of his own laughter bounce off the tin walls of the cart. “oh my god, this is so cliché.”  
  
zitao grins. the cart is so tiny to begin with—a misfortune for tall people like them, so they need to cramp up with knees bumping at each other’s in order to fit inside. he laughs too, placing his hand on sehun’s thigh to prop himself as he leans forward. “want to make this more cliché?”  
  
“how?” sehun asks.  
  
he doesn’t get an answer. instead, he’s greeted by a warm pair of lips, soft, pliant, and so,  _so right_.  
  
the sound of fireworks dimmed and forgotten, sehun indulges himself in the kiss. he finds zitao’s palm cupping his cheek, his rough thumb caressing the round of his cheekbones. the kiss is slow and sweet—just like how he had envisioned it would be, and they only part when they’re out of breath, gasping and panting and smiling. the moment sehun opens his eyes—he didn’t even realize it was closed—and lands his gaze on how zitao looks so flustered, face flushed a pretty pink and lips swollen from the kiss, he can’t help but lean back in.  
  
zitao pulls away when the cart almost reaches the ground, and sehun almost  _whines_  at the absence of his lips. stepping out of the cramped space, zitao has his eyes wide, chuckling while shaking his head. “wow.”  
  
“wow,” sehun agrees.  
  
zitao runs his fingers through his now mussed hair, lips still swollen and sighs still breathless, and sehun is proud to be the reason why.  
  
“the kiss tasted like takoyaki,” zitao muses, “i told you we should’ve opted for cotton candies.”  
  
sehun gapes and punches him on the shoulder.  
  
zitao makes kissy faces at him in return. his hand makes its way to the spaces between sehun’s fingers. “c’mon, let me walk you home.”

 

 

 

 

it’s a little bit past midnight when they finally reach sehun’s apartment complex, since they walk  _purposefully slow_  with their fingers entwined.  
  
“well, this is me,” sehun says, stopping in front of a building. he stares at their interlocked hands and feels reluctant to let go. it may be really evident on his face as he finds zitao crinkling his nose in amusement. “we’ll part ways on your front door.”  
  
sehun beams like a madly in love puppy. “okay.”  
  
they kiss some more in front of sehun’s apartment door—the taste of zitao’s lips is a combination of both sweet and toxic, and sehun doesn’t even know how it’s possible.  
  
“i’m glad we both ultimately decided to meet,” zitao says, breath hitching at his last word as sehun peppers little kisses to his collarbone. sehun hums something that sounds like a  _me too_.  
  
“i mean,” he pushes sehun by the shoulder, chuckling when the latter forms a pout, “i thought you were a freak for leaving me  _that_  much ‘winks’ in a day,”  
  
“and i thought you were an asshat for rejecting me and not giving me one back,” sehun grumbles, “hence the hateful emails which i thoroughly and sincerely apologize for. and you’re still kind of an asshat, though.”  
  
“if it weren’t for those emails, we wouldn’t be here right now, so don’t be sorry. plus, it’s amusing, kind of.”  
  
laughing at the absurdity of their first encounter, zitao catches sehun by the waist. “all insanities aside, i’m glad we met, even through the most unconventional of ways.” a smile. “i love spending time with you.”  
  
sehun’s eyes crinkle. “and i love you.”  
  
“this whole night has been so cliché and cheesy i really need to excuse myself,” zitao snorts.  
  
he then leans in for a quick peck on sehun’s lips but sehun  _whines_  and presses his lips much, much longer than a peck should be, and zitao lets a giggle escape from his lips. he pulls away, and grins when he sees sehun’s face flushed and bewildered.  
  
“save it all up for our second date, baby,” he teases, and backs away playfully when sehun tries to catch him for another kiss as if in daze.  
  
“ugh, fine,” sehun whines, his pout is even  _audible_.  
  
zitao shakes his head as he inches closer, sehun closing his eyes on autopilot, but plants a peck on sehun’s left cheek instead. “asshat,” sehun grumbles as zitao starts to walk away cackling.  
  
“see you later, sehunnie~” zitao sing-songs, waving and blowing kisses as he makes his way towards the elevator, leaving sehun alone on his doorstep.  
  
shaking his head, he unlocks his apartment, and as the heavy door closes behind him, he sprints and practically throws himself on his couch, screaming into his pillow, his long legs slamming up and down alternately like a giddy, lovesick schoolgirl.  
  
his phone dings.  
  
**zitao** : thx for today babyyyy!!! i love kissing u (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ see u on valentines day!!! ♡＾▽＾♡  
  
sehun feels like he’s smiled the whole day today that his face is starting to cramp.  
  
he makes a mental note to go to the grocery store tomorrow for eggs and flour, and call the repairman to fix his long-broken oven first thing tomorrow morning, because he might need to start baking again for this year’s valentine’s day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally written for bottomsehun round 2016 on livejournal! ♥
> 
> twitter: @zituans


End file.
